


I Wanna Taste You But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mild Feminization, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Steve Believed He Was An Alpha, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Making Bad Decisions, Talk Of Bonding Between Steve & OC, Threesome - F/M/M (But Not Really), Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Steve and his girlfriend Kim decide to take the ultimate step in their relationship to become a bonded pair and have children. However, fate has a cruel twist in-store when Steve discovers that the suppressants he thought his parents had placed him on to curb his Alpha instincts and prevent unwanted teenage pregnancies were actually suppressants to hide his true Omega status. As male Omegas are sterile Steve feels dejected about his future as a parent but Kim has a solution, all they need is a willing Alpha to help them out. A chance encounter with Billy Hargrove gives Kim an idea and Steve a headache.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

How did he end up in this situation? He looked across the room at Kim; she gave him a wan smile as she walked over to sit on his lap with her small arm around his neck. He pulled her close comforted by her warmth and scent; he couldn’t believe she had talked him into this.

A lot had happened in the eight months they had been together, meeting her at a party in the next town over had almost felt like fate. Everything had clicked into place and he felt as though he could start with a clean slate but as with everything in his life he was thrown a huge curveball and now he was sitting in his apartment on a quiet Saturday night waiting on Billy Hargrove to turn up so that he could fuck his girlfriend.

Steve felt things were moving fast but if Hawkins had taught him anything it was to live in the moment and he wanted a family more than anything. Spending time with the kids had made him realise how much he wanted his own Omega and children, a family to love and cherish. He felt it like an ache deep within himself, he tried to play it off as his Alpha instincts but that didn’t feel right to him.

Kim was the perfect Omega for him she challenged him and made him work towards being better. And Steve wanted to be a better person his time with Nancy had lit a small flame within him that was kept alive by Dustin and the other kids but he wanted someone special of his own to help keep it burning bright.

Kim had her demons, only a bad family dynamic and not a portal to another dimension created hers but she surprised Steve by being the one who wanted to bond and start a family first. At first, his shock had melted into concern that they were too young and they should wait a while but Kim had an uncanny way of making him see things her way so Steve went to an Alpha clinic in preparation for starting a family.

He felt like he’d been doused in icy water sitting nervously in the cold sterile doctors' office looking into the doctor's sad understanding eyes as she told him that he was an Omega. The tests they run had shown that the suppressants he’d been on since he was thirteen had disguised it. The room faded away as he wondered why his parents had done this to him, were they ashamed of him? His mother had always told him she didn’t want him exhibiting overly aggressive Alpha behaviour or getting a young Omega in trouble in a moment of adolescent indiscretion.

He’d always felt embarrassed by their out-dated views and was frustrated by their lack of trust in him but he always wanted to believe that it was their way of caring about him. He knew that things were different in their time but Alphas and Omegas had progressed so much but he also knew that some people even people his age had reductive views so he always tried to respect his parents' wishes and assume the best. It had slowly become routine until he barely thought about it, he even at times thought that he was being a responsible Alpha went he went on dates with Omegas.

The truth changed everything and he knew that he’d have to eventually confront his parents but he didn’t feel up to it right now. This also had repercussions on his relationship with Kim as it meant that he was an Omega who wanted to bond and have a family with another Omega. Even though the world was a much more progressive place it was more difficult for two Omegas to bond also they wouldn’t be able to have children as male Omegas sperm was sterile, another cruel side effect of his biology.

Dustin and the other kids flashed through his mind as the realisation that he couldn’t have children settled deep into his heart and he had to firm his jaw against the sting of tears. He wondered how Kim would take the news as she also had her heart set on a family and she’d believed that she was about to be bonded to an Alpha. She’d probably leave him too and he couldn’t blame her what did he have to offer her?

A few hours later Steve sat alone in his apartment gripping the phone so tightly that he heard it creak as he awaited her reaction. He listened to her gentle breathing as she processed the information and Steve waited for the inevitable fallout, would she think that he’d been lying to her this whole time? Would her disappointment turn to anger? Resentment? He’d spent the time since the clinic rehearsing how he was going to break the news to her and thinking of all the different ways the conversation could play out. All that time agonising still hadn’t prepared him for how awkward the actual conversation would be.

“Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not sure what to say… this is all so sudden.”

“I understand, it was a shock to me too.”

“I’m sorry Steve I think I need a couple of days just to process this, I love you I really do but…”

“Kim it’s ok, take all the time you need.”

She tried to explain herself but Steve was too tired and he knew that her leaving was inevitable so he reassured her as best he could then hung up. Sitting in his empty apartment Steve felt completely helpless about his entire situation, what was he supposed to do now? All his hopes and dreams of having a family were gone and now he’d have to confront his disappointed parents and try to adjust to life as an Omega.

Spending time with the kids did lift his spirits a little as when he was with them his heart felt a little lighter and he began to feel some optimism about the future. Then the unexpected happened when Kim wanted to meet him for coffee and she seemed happy on the phone so he went with hope in his heart to the local diner.

At the diner, Kim appeared a little subdued which placed him on edge but she smiled softly at him and reassured him that they’d work everything out. He breathed a huge sigh of relief then reached across the cool table to take her soft hand as he finally felt his shoulders relax as the burden of the last few days melted away.

“Long time no see, Pretty Boy.”

Steve looked up to see Billy Hargrove smirking at him from his spot beside the booth they were sitting in. They barely saw each other since high school had ended mainly because Steve spent most of his free time either with Dustin and the other kids or in the next town over with Kim. He felt freer than he had in years when he was away from Hawkins or with the kids like he was free from expectations and he could be himself. The weird one-sided rivalry he had with Billy seemed more trivial than ever but Billy still managed to get under his skin whenever they ran into each other like this.

After the rollercoaster of emotions that he’d been through for the last few days he didn’t have the energy to deal with him today. He looked across the table at Kim to find her sitting with a quizzical eyebrow raised in Billy’s direction. He looked away from her slightly confused face back to Billy’s intense stare. He never really knew how to deal with Billy, high school was over and they were supposedly adults who should have better things to occupy their time by now. Billy’s face lit up suddenly and he moved closer towards Steve before a girl appeared beside him and wrapped her arm through his.

“Billy?”

Steve’s confusion grew when Billy continued to stare at him as though he was also confused as to why he was still standing staring at him. Steve turned his attention back to Kim seeing her eyes widen when Billy omitted a small growl before he turned abruptly and stormed from the diner with the girl hot on his heels.

“Who was that?”

“Just an idiot I used to go to school with, don’t worry about him.”

“Are you sure that’s all he was?”

This perplexed Steve and he was sure it was written all over his face by Kim’s short giggle.

“He just seemed kind of intense, that’s all.”

“That’s just the way he is.”

Kim didn’t seem convinced but she changed the subject to cheerier topics and Steve just let her voice wash over him as a feeling of calm returned.

A week later found Steve sitting in his apartment with Kim by his side talking animatedly about how her week had gone. Steve hadn’t seen her as he could feel the weight of the conversation they hadn’t had weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach. They needed to talk about the fact that they were both Omegas and therefore weren’t able to have children together.

Steve also needed time to adjust to being an Omega, he knew from talking to the doctor that once the suppressants left his system completely he was going to go into heat, his first-ever heat and he dreaded it more than he dreaded the conversation they weren’t having.

He tried to bargain with the doctor that he should stay on them for another while maybe even indefinitely but she had vetoed that right away and he didn’t want to tell anyone but he was scared. Everything he understood about himself in regards to his biology was backwards and now he was afraid of losing control during his heat, of being so desperate, needy and out of control.

“Steve?”

From the tone of her voice, he realised that she had been trying to get his attention for some time while he had been trapped inside his swirling thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s best if I just come right out and say what I need to say…we need an Alpha.”

Steve looked at her in confusion.

“An Alpha?”

“Yeah I think we shouldn’t change our plans but we need to change our method so our best plan of action is to get an understanding Alpha to help us.”

“With what?”

Her eyes widened as though she couldn’t believe they weren’t on the same page.

“To help us get pregnant.”

“What?!”

“I know it seems scary but it’s our best option, our only option.”

Steve tried to compose himself, he didn’t want to admit that his pride was still stung by the fact that he couldn’t perform a simple biological act and that it made him feel weak in a way that made him angry with himself.

“What Alpha? I mean how are you going to convince any Alpha to help us?”

Kim moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. Steve looked into her apprehensive eyes, as she seemed to build herself up for what she was going to say next. Steve could feel the muscles in his arm under her hand begin to tense up to his shoulders against his will.

“Ok so I don’t want you to get upset but I did a little asking around, discreetly of course and I think I’ve found the perfect candidate.”

Steve knew from the way that she was acting, the slight tremor to her voice and the fact that she couldn’t look him in the eye that he wasn’t going to like this. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to speak afraid that his voice would break in either fear or anger so he let the uncomfortable silence grow until they were both being choked by it.

“Billy Hargrove.”

Steve recoiled as though the name jumped from Kim’s lips and pushed him out of the way as though it had actual physical weight.

“W…w-what? You can’t… can’t be…”

“Steve trust me he’s perfect.”

“How is Billy fucking Hargrove perfect?”

“Look I know you think he’s an idiot but he’s not he’s very smart, he’s got a good job, he’s currently unattached and he’s a prime Alpha…”

“Prime Alpha?”

Steve couldn’t believe he was hearing this, of all the people Kim could set her sights on; this was the worst possible outcome. There was no way on earth he wanted Billy’s help with anything especially something like this that could theoretically keep them in each others lives for years to come.

“Steve, please try to think about this objectively.”

“You don’t understand you’re not from Hawkins, you don’t know what he’s like.”

“C’mon Steve high school ended years ago.”

“I’m not sure he knows that plus he hates me there’s no way he’d help us.”

Kim moved closer to him again and gently took his hand in hers.

“I think we should have a proper conversation about this, we’ll discuss all the pros and cons and if I can convince you that it’s a good idea can we at least ask him?”

“Kim, trust me even if he was the last Alpha on earth he will never willingly help me with anything especially something like this.”

Kim squeezed his hand and smiled softly at him and so for Steve began the next week of debates. He learned more about Billy than he’d ever known before and found out that through him Kim had acquired a small number of acquaintances that were fully paid up members of the Billy Hargrove fan club.

He’d never really thought of Alphas in terms of attractive attributes but Kim had which he supposed was normal, as she’d known she was an Omega since she was thirteen. According to her, Billy ticked the boxes of a lot of desirable traits big and strong. Check. Intelligent. Check. Attractive. Check.

Steve preferred to not think about it all as it felt kind of reductive to think of someone in this way but he understood that they wanted good genetic material as Kim put it for their possible future children. It just felt weird hearing how all the Omegas in town lusted after him and thought he was the perfect Alpha.

Even more frustrating was that any bad points he brought up such as their bad history and Billy’s aggression problems were just reworked into good points or completely dismissed. Steve could see that Kim had her heart set on Billy as she’d built him up so much from the information that the other Omegas had fed her. There seemed to be only one way to change her mind and that was to have her meet him. He hoped that once she had a conversation with the real Billy Hargrove she’d realise that this was all pointless and what an asshole he truly was.

Convincing Max to ask her brother to meet them at Steve’s apartment without really explaining why had been challenging but she finally agreed. So Steve concentrated on work for the next few days building himself up for what he fully anticipated to be one of the more embarrassing nights of his life.

Kim insisted that they meet on Friday, as she wanted to move things along quickly, the sooner Billy agreed the sooner they could begin. As she’d stated to Steve on several occasions it could take more than one attempt for them to get pregnant. Although a good Alpha like Billy shouldn’t need as many attempts. Steve had to work hard to stop from rolling his eyes.

Billy arrived on Friday night around nine just as he’d instructed a far too inquisitive Max to tell him which secretly surprised Steve not only had he shown but around the right time too. He swaggered his way into Steve’s apartment like he owned the place making Steve bristle slightly. He’d spent the last few days trying and failing to build himself up for what was sure to be a humiliating evening. Billy was going to find out that Steve was an Omega, laugh and use it to taunt him every time they ran into each other. Billy reclined back on one of Steve’s chairs giving Kim a cursory glance before turning his full attention on Steve.

“So you wanted to see me, Pretty Boy?”

Kim stood up and walked into his line of sight to try and get Billy’s attention.

“Yeah Steve and I have a favour to ask of you.”

Billy looked at her with a raised eyebrow then turned his attention back to Steve.

“What favour?”

Billy’s eyes never wavered from Steve as Kim who Steve could tell from her tone of voice was becoming slightly annoyed at being ignored in such a way as she asked a favour from an Alpha laid out the entire situation. Steve felt his discomfort grow especially when Billy barely batted an eye at the fact that he was an Omega but he could feel his face heat at the fact that he was still here and he wasn’t laughing. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer as he felt his mouth grow dry and decided he would get a cool refreshing drink of water and get a breather from this awkward one-sided conversation.

He downed his glass in one go and took a deep breath at the sink preparing himself for his return when he heard a lighter striking behind him. He turned abruptly to find Billy standing a few feet behind him exhaling smoke into the small space between them.

“Need a little help knocking up your girlfriend?”

Steve felt his jaw tighten as he resisted the urge to get in Billy’s face; he knew from past encounters that it didn’t end well for the other party. Billy smirked at him as he took in his reaction and drew on his cigarette while holding eye contact. Steve took a daring step closer, which only seemed to delight Billy.

“We just need an Alpha’s help, if you’re not interested nobody’s stopping you from using the door.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed in apparent annoyance which perplexed Steve but he assumed he hadn’t had all his fun yet.

“So you don’t want my knot then?”

Billy advanced on him and instinctively Steve took a hasty step backwards. Billy always seemed to have this dangerous energy about him and it seemed that bringing up the fact that he was the Alpha in this situation only intensified that menace about him.

“Look we just need some of your… uh, genetic material just like jerk off into a cup or something and we’ll be gone.”

Billy laughed at him.

“How do you not know basic sex ed, Princess?”

Steve backed up another step as Billy gleefully advanced on him his eyes shining bright and a cruel smile on his lips. He felt his back hit the edge of the sink as Billy barrelled right into his personal space bringing his face mere inches from Steve’s. He dropped his voice to a breathy whisper as though he were imparting a secret meant only for Steve’s ears.

“An Omega needs a good hard knot to get knocked up.”

Steve felt his face heat, as warmth seemed to infuse his entire body, as Billy moved even closer. Holding eye contact with him the whole time as he was getting a sick thrill from his discomfort. He could feel a thin layer of sweat break out across his back as he finally broke eye contact.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Billy licking his teeth and he wondered if all Alphas who got this close were going to make him feel this way. He felt a flash of worry that maybe he was close to his heat as he started to feel a little lightheaded.

Kim’s voice from behind Billy broke through Steve’s thoughts and he felt himself relax slightly.

“So we can count on your help then?”

He looked at her over Billy’s shoulder as she smiled reassuringly at him but was shocked into looking back at Billy when he let out a snarl. Once Billy had his full attention again he stared intently at him for several moments before he responded to Kim’s question.

“Sure why not, I’m a generous guy.”

Steve felt his mouth drop open; he couldn’t believe Kim had somehow convinced Billy Hargrove of all people to help them.

A loud pounding on the door pulled Steve from his thoughts as Kim got up to answer the insistent knocking. Billy didn’t waste time on pleasantries as he sauntered through the door to Steve’s apartment. He stalked into the apartment with his jacket slung over his arm and within five minutes his shirt was thrown over the chair as he headed towards the bedroom.

Kim smiled at Steve and squeezed his hand as she followed Billy looking back to make sure he was coming too. Steve wasn’t too sure why he had to be here but Kim was adamant that he was especially when he brought up the topic of Billy maybe wanting her to himself.

He hadn’t heard the conversation that had transpired between them so he wasn’t sure how Billy was feeling about this situation or what Kim had said to convince him to take part. He hoped this wasn’t just a chance to humiliate him as he walked towards the room.

The room was already filled with Kim’s soft moans as Billy had her pinned to the bed kissing her enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around him. Steve didn’t know what to do with himself so he sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed unsure of where to look. As his discomfort grew he looked around the room before glancing back at the bed only to lock eyes with Billy who pulled away from Kim to smirk at him.

“What’s the matter Pretty Boy, you gonna let me take care of your Omega all alone.”

He moved closer to Steve his smile widening as Steve just stared at him feeling completely out of his depth. Billy finally reached him and ran his hand condescendingly over Steve’s arm like he was a skittish animal to be calmed.

“Think that’s a good idea?”

He then grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed caging Steve down with his much bigger body. His eyes lit up as he licked his lips at him and Steve felt his face heat. Billy smirked at him with his smug condescending mouth.

“I think you need a little attention too, don’t you Princess?”

Steve desperately wanted to say no and pull away from Billy; he didn’t deserve the satisfaction of a positive response from Steve. He was only here for one thing and that was to get Kim pregnant not to have fun messing with Steve due to his status. Yet despite his intentions when Billy brought his face closer Steve unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation and only realised his mistake when he saw triumph in Billy’s eyes.

He waited with bated breath for Billy’s cruel mocking to begin but instead, he brought his lips to Steve’s in a shockingly soft kiss that caused Steve to whimper softly before he introduced his teeth and the kiss suddenly turned passionate.

Steve was so caught up in the kiss that when Billy broke away from him he followed him for half a second until the small smile tugging at the corner of Billy’s mouth stopped him. Billy gave him one last harsh kiss before moving his attention to his neck. Billy skilfully divested Steve of his clothes as he distracted him with his mouth until he could feel all of Billy’s startlingly soft warm skin against his own.

The temperature in his body was reaching feverish as he felt Billy licking and biting at the tender skin of his neck then without warning he felt something slide down the back of his thigh. Unconsciously he recoiled as a gasp escaped his mouth drawing Billy’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Baby?”

Steve thought he could detect actual concern in Billy’s tone but he was too preoccupied with the slick that he felt, it was a weird sensation mostly made of pleasure but for Steve, he felt a little shame mixed in. He felt Billy’s lips connect with his own.

Is this how easy it was to make him wet just a few hungry kisses with an Alpha, he felt slightly betrayed by his body but he had a small unrelenting feeling of satisfaction.

He felt Billy growl against his lips as his fingers stroked up the back of his thigh spreading the slick further over his heated flesh.

“Am I getting you all hot and bothered, Sweetheart?”

Steve’s face felt like it was now on fire as he closed his eyes as Billy closed his teeth once more around the flesh of his neck as a soft growl passed through his teeth. He then licked his way back up to Steve’s ear and whispered breathily into it making Steve shudder and produce more slick.

“That’s good Princess we need to get you nice and wet so you can take my knot.”

Steve slightly pushed Billy away but he only moved so that they were eye to eye. Steve swallowed hard temporarily distracting Billy with the movement of his throat before his attention was back on Steve with his intense gaze.

“I think you’re confused about…”

Billy captured his lips again in a bruising kiss before moving back to his ear to nibble on it.

“Oh no Pretty Boy I know exactly what’s happening, I’m gonna turn you into such a knot slut, you’re gonna be dripping and begging me for it before we’re done.”

Billy then licked and kissed his way down Steve’s quivering body stopping every few inches to worry his skin with his teeth eliciting moans from Steve’s lips.

Billy shouldered his way in between Steve’s trembling thighs and without much ceremony started to nibble on Steve’s flesh before he started to push his tongue inside then Steve could feel his growl against his skin.

“Fuck Princess you taste so damn good.”

As Billy’s tongue returned Steve couldn’t stop his whimpers as the pleasure quickly became overwhelming and he tried biting his lip in the hope that it would prevent him from embarrassing himself further.

A soft hand in his hair made him look over to his right seeing Kim’s soft reassuring smile and Steve felt a stab of guilt cut through his pleasure as he’d forgotten about her and the reason why they were here in the first place. He brought his hand up to stroke over her face but it fell away when Billy bit down harshly on his thigh then he felt a finger being worked into him. He looked down in surprise to see Billy’s penetrating stare as he worked the finger in deeper.

Within a short amount of time, Billy was up to two fingers as he littered Steve’s thighs with harsh bites and Steve could barely feel the soft strokes through his hair as the pleasure started to pool at the base of his spine. Once the fullness of three fingers had broken through Steve’s stupor he began to once again think about why he was here. The point was to get Kim pregnant so that they could become a bonded pair with children, wasn’t that why he’d agreed to this? He squeezed his thighs together tightly as the idea of Billy’s big Alpha knot stretching him open and keeping him tight all at the same time made the stimulating sensations at his spine shoot through his body until he could barely breathe.

Then the reality of the situation came crashing down a little, he was neglecting his partner and on the verge of maybe getting knocked up by Billy Hargrove. Could he even get pregnant if he hadn’t been through a heat yet? Was he wasting their only opportunity to get pregnant? Against his instincts that were screaming out for Billy without words Steve moved on shaky limbs up the bed away from Billy and over towards Kim ignoring Billy’s irate growl. As he crawled towards her on his hands and knees his thoughts were about reassurance. He didn’t want Kim to feel excluded as they were supposed to be in this together and Steve had become too caught up in everything Billy was making him feel.

Just as he reached Kim he felt Billy plaster himself all along Steve’s back, his hands clamping on his hips. They were gripping so tight that he could feel them bone-deep and he paused halfway over Kim on the bed. A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt Billy’s breath upon his clammy neck and he tried to once again voice his concern that Billy had misunderstood their arrangement. Billy’s lips descended the left side of Steve’s neck and he felt himself tense as he worked his way towards his bonding gland.

Time stood still as Steve’s heart seemed to be the only thing he could hear as Billy’s lips closed over the small nub that hid under his skin. Nobody had ever touched it as Steve himself only recently learned of its existence, as Alphas didn’t have bonding glands. Steve had also never touched Kim’s or any other Omega he had dated in the past. He’d only ever heard them whispered about by fellow Alphas who were in committed relationships and it was talked about as though it were the holy grail of being with an Omega. That magical little spot that would turn any Omega into complete putty in your hands.

He could still hear the horrified harsh whisper from Tommy about a friend of his cousin who had ended up bonded to a terrible Omega he had been fooling around with because he’d gotten carried away and been too forceful. Steve had always felt uneasy about bonding glands and when he was younger the whole bonding process in general, even when he was playing the young cocky popular jock he always wanted someone special who he could love unconditionally and be loved in return. Listening to the other jocks they had no such qualms about the gland once they were going steady with someone but Steve had always felt apprehensive, he wondered now if it was his mind telling him that he was an Omega all along.

A harsh suck and Steve ceased to think about anything, every nerve ending in his body came to life in a wave of tingly electricity that froze his breath in his lungs. As Billy continued to ruthlessly attack the small nub Steve panted his way through the most intense pleasure he had ever felt, every nerve in his body was alive from the surface of his skin to the morrow of his bones. It was the best kind of torture and Steve found himself unconsciously spreading his legs as best he could as he pushed himself back towards Billy.

He needed Billy inside him more than anything he felt as though he were on fire and the only way to alleviate the almost painful pleasure was with Billy’s knot but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with him so that he could tell Billy what he needed so he tried to speak with his body.

"Ready to be stuffed full of my knot Pretty Boy?"

Steve bit down hard on his lip hoping that the pain would help him to focus long enough to answer him.

“Billy, please…”

Billy pushed his tongue hard up against Steve’s gland and licked so that the nub moved under Steve’s skin making him cry out at the pleasurable pain, as his body desperately needed Billy. Billy’s teeth nipped around the edges as he growled into Steve’s neck.

“What was the plan huh, were you going to open your pretty legs for any Alpha that came along?”

“N…N-no…”

“No? That’s how it sounded to me.”

“Nobody was going to…”

“Nobody but me, right Sweetheart.”

“A-Alpha…”

Steve felt a sense of great relief as he realised that Billy was rubbing the head of his dick around his rim causing it to flutter almost as though it were trying to entice him in. Then an almost unbearable pressure as Billy started to push his thick cock into him as Steve shuddered and whimpered. Once he was fully seated Steve could feel the head pushed up against a spot deep within him that caused sharp shocks of electric excitement to shoot through him making him twitch as the pleasure flowed through him.

"A...A-Alpha..."

A deep growl from behind him as Billy’s hands tightened like brands on his hips before he set a brutal pace and the pleasures inside Steve intensified as his mouth fell open in a silent scream and all he could think about was how could he get this again as everything else faded away like a wisp of smoke.

A gentle hand stroking his face brought him back to reality and he opened his eyes to see Kim’s soft features smiling up at him. Guilt rocked through him and blunted the edges of his pleasure. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her just because an Alpha was fucking him, he felt like a pathetic Omega stereotype.

He leaned down to give her a soft reassuring kiss but when his lips were an inch away Billy’s strong hands wrapped around his chest pulling him flush against Billy’s own as he ground the head of his cock against that spot inside Steve that made him forget everything but Billy. Within seconds Steve was a shivering panting mess barely stopping himself from begging Billy for everything while Billy growled into the flesh of Steve's neck around his sharp teeth.

"You want to get pregnant, Baby? I’ll get you fucking pregnant."

Steve let out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

"Don't worry, Princess I'm gonna keep you nice and full until then."

One of Billy's hands slipped from Steve’s chest down to his stomach just below his belly button and his fingers danced over his quivering skin in a small circle. He then moved his mouth a few inches lower to suck provocatively on Steve’s bonding gland causing Steve to cry out as he finally came feeling Billy’s laugh against his skin. Just then the added pressure of Billy’s knot tying them together extended Steve’s pleasure until he felt like he was light as a feather floating gently in the breeze where there was nothing as important as this feeling. He never wanted it to end.

He made eye contact with Kim as the uncertainty blurred the edges of her smile for the first time that night just as he felt Billy’s hot breath on his ear making him tremble as the sensations grew to almost unbearable levels.

“That’s it Princess show daddy how good it feels.”

As Billy ground his cock inside him Steve closed his eyes and retreated into his mind to fully embrace the experience, he felt truly out of control in the best way possible. All his shame and confusion from earlier had completely melted away leaving only passionate, feverishly pure adrenaline as Billy took over all his senses.

Just then Billy’s tongue licked over his ear making Steve shudder when his harsh whisper followed.

"Mine."


	2. You're Poison, Running Through My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't stop thinking about his night with Billy but it's starting to affect his relationship with Kim when she suggests it's time for them to move in together, he thinks maybe a change of scenery will do him good. 
> 
> Could a chance encounter with Billy make Steve change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

“Fuck, Princess you smell amazing.”

Billy growls against his throat as he feels a hint of teeth and Steve can’t help moving his head so that more of his neck is on show. He feels so out of control but he secretly relishes it. The feeling of Billy’s thick fingers dancing up the back of his thigh makes him shamelessly spread his legs wider as slick escapes from his hole. 

“I know you need it…”

Steve just whimpered in response, as his frustration grew because Billy was right. He never would have believed it but being knotted by Billy had been a revelation and just thinking about it happening again was making his mouth water and his mind go blissfully blank.

He felt a little ashamed that he was being so desperate and needy; he genuinely didn’t believe he was above begging even though he knew Billy would become insufferably smug about it. Billy licked slowly over his bonding gland, his teeth just a dangerous little hint on the edge as his first finger finally started to push into Steve’s wet hole. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, would Billy always make him feel this way?

“Billy… Oh god, please…”

“Don’t worry Baby Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” 

Steve wanted to demand that Billy hurry up but knew that that would only encourage him to go slower but he was torn between dragging things out, enjoying the tease and finally getting filled up with Billy’s cock again, it was maddening. He looked up at Billy to see his intense stare before that irritating tongue made an appearance once more and Billy pushed a second finger inside causing Steve to moan. He could feel little ripples of pleasure dancing under his skin and his expectation for when Billy finally knotted him grew. Would he ever be able to give this up? Did he even want to?

Billy leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear.

“Ready to be stuffed full again…it’s ok Princess I knew once you’d had my knot, you’d come begging for more…”

Steve wanted so desperately to tell him to go fuck himself but he knew he never would because Billy was right and Steve didn’t think, to his eternal shame, that he’d ever turn down the chance to get fucked by Billy. Even now just thinking back to last time and how good it felt he couldn’t deny Billy and spread his legs even wider in complete submission to the truth.

“That’s it, Pretty Boy, you need my knot to get knocked up, nobody else can satisfy you… not like I can…”

Billy laid his body fully on top of Steve’s and started to push his thick cock into him as Steve shuddered and moaned. Billy licked and bit at his neck as he growled hotly into his skin.

“Mine…”

“Yes… yours…”

Steve cried out in frustration, as even with all his fingers stuffed into his leaking hole he just couldn’t replicate that wonderful full feeling of Billy’s big hard cock. Fuck just thinking about how well it filled him up especially when Billy’s knot came in made him feel a little crazy. His entire body would echo with a dull tingle as though teasing him that he couldn’t achieve it on his own.

This past week had lead to a lot of frustration in Steve’s life; Billy seemed to have activated some deep primal part of himself that put his body on high alert. He had never jerked off so much, even when he’d been a confused horny teenager and a temperature change could set him off. The timing for this couldn’t have been worse because Kim had been shaken by the whole Billy situation and Steve couldn’t blame her. 

If the whole scenario had played out differently and he’d watched her come completely undone over and over with Billy he didn’t know how he’d feel right now. A little tendril of pleasure ran through him as he remembered exactly how it had felt to have Billy all over him, his hot breath against his ear as Billy had ruthlessly fucked him into an incoherent mess until he lost track of everything including his girlfriend.

Kim had given him a day to recover from having all the sense fucked out of him before she insisted that they check and see if it had all been worth it. It had been a tense wait for the pregnancy test results and Steve couldn’t help the sigh of relief when it had come back negative. 

A slightly awkward conversation with his doctor later where it felt like she was getting a little too into the details making Steve feel like he was writing the script for Omega porn and realise how little he knew about his status. The doctor seemed a little exasperated as she explained slowly and carefully that A. he should be very sure that he wanted to get pregnant if he’s going to let himself be knotted by an Alpha without any form of protection and B. he can’t get pregnant until he has flushed all the suppressants out of his system and went through a heat.

“I didn’t go through a heat?”

“No, a heat is a very intense experience.”

“Um… it was a very intense experience.”

The doctor smiled softly at him.

“Yeah it sounds like it was… but for example how long did it last? Did you feel like you wouldn’t be able to… erm…?”

The doctor flailed her hand around slightly as Steve felt his face burn with embarrassment. He had just explained in great detail exactly how it had felt to have Billy knot him with many follow up questions from the doctor, he just wanted this conversation to end.

“I’m not entirely sure…I kinda lost track of time.”

“Well, the fact that you’re not pregnant would indicate to me that you haven’t gone through a heat, from what you described if that Alpha had knotted you during a heat, I think we’d be having a very different conversation.” 

Steve could feel himself starting to sweat, he liked his doctor she was patient and open-minded but he didn’t want to think about Billy and his knot anymore unless he was alone and could indulge in a little fantasy time.

“I can recommend some literature, medical texts or more digestible ones for you… I know it can be confusing and you are in an unenviable position due to your late blooming as it were but if I could recommend anything it would be to take a little time to think things through, do some research on your status and be careful these are very important decisions, don’t take them lightly.”

When Steve had met with Kim after his appointment he felt like he’d just gotten off a rollercoaster but one thing was for sure, he didn’t want to rush into this whole pregnancy thing. He realised now that it was a very important decision and they were only in their early twenties, they had so many things to still decide and work through, they didn’t even live together yet. Kim had seemed disappointed at first but she came round to his way of thinking. 

After their discussion, she seemed reluctant to be in Hawkins and Steve spent a week at her house constantly when he wasn’t at work. He tried to broach the subject with her but she would just change the topic of the conversation entirely or distract him so he let it go. He woke up on the Sunday after the weekend with Billy, it was a calm lazy kind of morning then Kim rolled over and snuggled up to his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

He brought his hand down to run softly through her hair, gently unravelling the sleep created tangles.

“What for?”

“I rushed you into the whole children thing… and I didn’t take you seriously about Billy.”

Steve felt a small jolt of guilt at the mention of Billy’s name, for a split second he thought that she had somehow discovered his new secret shame of softly crying out Billy’s name as he relived last weekend under the covers at home. She moved her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

“I didn’t realise how serious it was…”

“You aren’t from Hawkins…”

“Did you know?”

Steve didn’t understand where this conversation was going, did he know what? That Billy was an asshole? That he seemed to live to get one over on Steve?

“Know what?”

Kim’s eyes narrowed and Steve began to feel like he was under a microscope; the air in the room seemed to become a little heavier. She searched his face for several moments before she was satisfied then she leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss.

“I was thinking about what you said.”

“What I said?”

“Yeah, how would you feel about moving in with me?”

“Really?”

“Yeah well your work is here, I’m here, what do you have in Hawkins?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, the kids were still in Hawkins but in a short space of time they would be going off to college and getting jobs of their own and he could visit whenever he wanted. His parents were still there but he barely saw them as it was and after the difficult conversation he still had to have he didn’t imagine he’d get an invite to Christmas this year. 

Just a week ago he had been knotted by an Alpha for the first time in a weird attempt to get pregnant and now he was seriously considering moving to the next town. They had been doing things backwards but now the timing felt right to move in the right direction.

“When are you free to help me pack?”

Steve walked down the aisle of the supermarket, he just needed to get a few small things and he’d ran into Mr Jackson earlier that week and he’d said to call in anytime after Thursday afternoon and he should have plenty of boxes. He stretched out his arms at his sides just to feel the satisfying pop of his elbows. Every day this past week after work he’d been sorting out his apartment, boxing up all the things he wanted to take with him. He hadn’t realised that he had so many things; he wondered how Kim would feel about maybe getting a bigger place. He made his way to the check out with the few items for dinner and to speak to Mr Jackson.

“Is that all Steve?”

“Yes sir, I was wondering if I could still get some boxes.”

“Boxes?”

“Yeah, we were talking the other day and…”

“Oh yeah you’re moving some stuff, yeah I’ll meet you around the back in about ten minutes ok?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Steve put the last empty cardboard box into his car as Mr Jackson waved goodbye and told him if he needed anymore to just call back before he disappeared back into the shop. Steve waved back and walked round to the driver’s side of his car, just as he reached his driver side door he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

“Hello, Princess.”

Steve had to close his eyes and take a discreet steadying breath as his secret fantasies since his time with Billy flooded his mind before he pushed them away and pulled himself together. He turned only for Billy to be a few scant inches from his face; he had a smug smirk upon his lips and a smoulder in his eyes.

“What do you want Hargrove?”

Billy licked his lips at him as his smile widened and he lowered his voice.

“I would have thought that was obvious Pretty Boy.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Our plans have changed so…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, look um… the test was negative and we’ve decided to put those plans on hold for now.”

Billy moved his head in close as he started to scent Steve, causing him to swallow hard.

“You saying you don’t want my knot?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“I can still hear all those sweet whimpers…”

Steve felt like he was losing his mind, having Billy this close was dangerous as his experience with him had been intense and it wasn’t that long ago. It was still very vivid in his mind, he was struggling to move on and forget and having Billy so close and talking as though he was still affected also was risky to his current state of mind and relationship with Kim.

“What’re all the boxes for, Princess?” 

“Nothing important.”

Billy raised his eyebrow.

Steve sighed, there was no real point in lying but there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea to tell Billy that he was leaving Hawkins. He pushed this feeling away why would he care? They’d fucked, yes they had history but it was antagonistic and his leaving didn’t affect Billy.

“I’m moving.”

“Moving?”

“Yeah Kim asked me to move in with her… ahh”

Billy bit Steve hard on the shoulder making him cry out and push himself closer to his car. He brought his hand up to rub over the bite; he hoped Billy hadn’t marked him, as he didn’t know how he’d explain that to Kim. Her opinion on Billy had done a 180 but he wasn’t entirely sure how she felt as she had only mentioned him briefly since that weekend. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Billy crowded in closer and with little warning brought his hand up into the back of Steve’s hair and pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. The shock of the action made Steve open his mouth in protest but within a few seconds Billy’s dominating kiss had overtaken him and he was kissing back with equal fervour.

What was he doing? He tried to rationalise with himself that it had been a confusing few weeks and the memory of his time with Billy was fresh enough that it still affected him. Billy was just being his usual asshole self, he probably wanted some proof that he’d affected Steve, all part of his one-sided one-upmanship. By this weekend Steve would be gone and Billy would be harassing someone else, he tried to not be disappointed.

Billy pulled Steve back by his hair and brought his lips in over Steve’s bonding gland and he only had a split second to gasp before he closed his lips over it and worried it with his tongue. Steve against his better judgement moved his head back to give him better access with Billy’s fingers tightening in his hair as he panted through his mouth.

“B…B-Billy…”

The scrape of Billy’s teeth over the nub caused Steve to moan loudly as he felt a little slick escape from his body. Oh god they were in a parking lot, it was empty at the moment but at any time someone could turn up and what would they see? Steve felt a little shameful pleasure bubble up from within him at the idea of someone walking by and seeing him bent over the hood of his car while Billy forcefully ground his knot inside him, possessive threats growled against his ear as Steve cried out for more. 

How would they look together? What would other people say? Did he care? A little voice in the back of his mind decided to pipe up that he would be proud to be the kind of Omega who could entice an Alpha like Billy. Not only could he entice him but also he could get him so hot that he had to have him anywhere even if people could see, especially if people could see. 

Steve could feel himself start to shake as he spread his legs open and Billy moved in-between them as though they’d rehearsed it. He could feel his mind going blank and he knew against his better judgement that he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

Without warning Billy was suddenly pulled back and away from Steve who had to suppress a cry of disappointment, he looked around in confusion for a second only to see that Mr Jackson’s son, who was about five years older than Steve and a former Hawkins High wrestling champion had Billy by the arms as he snarled at him trying desperately to get back to Steve. 

Steve stood in shock for a few seconds until reality slowly filtered in and he felt ashamed at what had almost happened. He made eye contact with Mr Jackson’s son if he remembered correctly his name was Brent and without looking back at Billy who he could hear was threatening his captor and making decent headway on breaking free, he jumped in his car and floored it. He thought about going home for a minute but decided that was a bad idea and changed direction for Kim’s house. 

Steve had kept quiet about the encounter with Billy on Thursday evening; he’d just told Kim that he wanted to surprise her. That night he’d had to turn the lights off at bedtime because even through his clothes Billy had managed to leave faint teeth marks. The next morning when he woke up Steve felt unusually warm even though it was a slightly chilly day he couldn’t bear to have a jacket on. 

He had a strange day of being clumsy and irritable, he couldn’t wait until it was over. He was also distracted all day, his mind kept replaying the previous evening over and over, he even let his imagination run a little, what would have happened if Billy had got free? Steve bit his lip hard as he zoned out for the umpteenth time that day as he imagined Billy’s smouldering eyes, his sharp teeth and his strong hands as Steve was made to pay for trying to get away from him.

By the time he got back to Kim’s he felt completely frazzled and a little guilty, he’d been fantasising all day to the point where he’d had to run off to the bathroom a few times but he’d only thought of her when he’d forced Billy out and even fantasy Billy couldn’t be denied for long. 

That night he was so turned on by everything that he’d initiated sex between them for the first time in a long time. At first, Kim had been reluctant, Steve hated that she was so affected by their time with Billy but he could see that she had been. Eventually, though she came round and seemed to be enjoying herself which helped Steve to continue. 

Unfortunately for him he was left feeling empty and dissatisfied by the whole night even though he was producing copious amounts of slick and he felt tingly all over. Something was missing and he couldn’t figure out what it was, he assumed it was his guilt due to yesterday and his wayward thoughts from that day.

As Steve taped closed another box and set it by a pile of other boxes he wiped his damp forehead and leaned back against the wall. It had been a gruelling few hours but he desperately needed a break. He looked over at Kim as she scrutinised his record collection.

“Break?”

“There’s still a lot to be done, how about we finish the clothes you’re sure you're keeping then we stop for lunch?”

Steve couldn’t help the pout he could feel forming on his face, he felt so worn out already and he had learned recently that he had way too many clothes. He wasn’t going to last another five minutes. He tilted his head to the side and exaggerated his pout.

“Kim please have mercy, I need to stop for a nap, like 30 minutes tops.”

“A nap? What are you a baby?”

“Yes a very tired baby, please.”

The smile fell off her face to be replaced with one of concern as she walked over to feel his clammy forehead.

“You don’t look too good.”

“I’m just a little tired.”

“Ok, you have a nap and I’ll sort your clothes into piles for you.”

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss then headed to the bedroom where he lay on top of the covers and fell into a deep sleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

Steve’s eyes snapped open as he attempted to sit up in bed, he didn’t make it far before he fell backwards onto his pillow again. His entire body felt like it was on fire, he was covered in sweat and every cell felt like it had come alive. His clothes clung to him like he’d decided to wade into a stream, he felt disorientated and disgusting. He tried to curl up into a ball only to realise that the bed was damp under him and he let out a wail when he realised that it wasn’t damp with sweat but slick. 

Kim appeared in the doorway, her face pale with shock and her eyes filled with worry. She quickly made her way over to him and like earlier placed her hand softly on his forehead. The moment her skin touched his he felt his entire body shudder as where their bodies connected created tingly pleasure that spread out leaving ecstasy and agony in its wake. Kim quickly pulled her hand back and Steve tried to move after her but she climbed back off the bed.

“Oh no.”

“What…what is it? What’s happening?”

“Steve, you’re in heat.”

“No…I can’t be.”

Kim walked closer and gently touched his arm causing Steve to cry out as his body was once more assaulted with the same painful ecstasy before Kim quickly removed her touch once again.

“Do you have any toys?”

“Toys?”

Kim started to pace around the bed.

“I think it would be better if I just went out and got some, the only other option would be to drive you to my house but I don’t think that’s a good idea in your condition.”

“Kim, please touch me…please…I…”

Kim shook her head sadly.

“Steve, please listen to me, I know this is going to be difficult but you need a knot…”

“A knot?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, it’s the only way to alleviate heat symptoms like this but in this situation, we don’t have one so I’m going to go get an inflatable knot toy, it’s not as good as the real thing but it will work I promise.” 

Steve started to panic.

“No please don’t leave me, just touch me, I need…I need you, please.”

“Steve please trust me if I could help you in any other way I would but we need some things and I’m going to go get them, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Steve felt frustrated tears come to his eyes; he didn’t want to be left all alone, not like this.

“Just hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Kim turned and ran from the room and Steve heard the front door close through his pleading a few minutes later. He felt like he was burning up from the inside, he felt so empty and alone. A knot, he needed a knot.

With great difficulty, Steve pulled himself from the bed and crawled into the other room towards the phone. Once he’d retrieved it he phoned the only person he knew that could help him.

“Hello?”

“Dustin?”

“Steve?”

“Dustin I need to ask you a big favour and I won’t be able to explain for a few days but I need you to trust me.”

“Sure Steve anything you need.”

“I need you to go see Max and tell her that I need to see Billy.”

“Billy?”

“Yeah I need him now, it’s an emergency.”

“What would you need Billy for?”

“Dustin, please I can’t explain but Billy is the only one who can help, please tell her to tell him to meet me at my apartment but only him ok?”

There was silence on the other end as Dustin seemed to process this information and Steve could feel his body shake as he tried to hold himself up to talk on the phone.

“Dustin?”

“Ok, Steve you can count on me.”

Steve said his goodbyes and then collapsed onto the couch and within a few seconds, he had fallen blissfully asleep once more.

A gentle touch on his face brought him violently back into the land of the living as he brought his hand up to keep Kim’s in place as he moaned through his anguish. It was good to have someone touch him even if it hurt too. Kim made soothing noises towards him then she pulled him into a standing position and with her arm around his waist she supported him through his shuddering back into the bedroom and onto the bed, which he was pleased to realise, she’d changed the bedclothes and they felt cool and clean to the touch. 

With a little awkward manoeuvring, Kim helped him to strip off his damp clothes and he was glad to be rid of them as they had started to chafe his sensitive skin. She sat down beside him on the bed and pulled out a bag.

“Ok I’ve got everything we need here, I’ll just…”

A loud banging on the front door stopped Kim in her tracks and she looked towards it in confusion for a moment. Steve felt his heartbeat quicken when the door was hammered again with even more force. Kim didn’t look pleased but she stood from the bed and left the room. Steve held his breath as he listened intently.

“What do you want?”

Steve could hear Billy’s voice, which made his heartbeat pick up even more, but his reply was muffled.

“There’s no fucking way I’m letting you anywhere near him.”

Billy must have forced his way into the apartment as Steve heard Kim grunt then Billy’s voice became clearer.

“…Sweetheart there’s no way you can help him.”

“You don’t have to be an Alpha to help an Omega in heat, this isn’t Victorian times.”

Billy’s cruel laugh echoed off the walls.

“C’mon, you think a few imitation toys or your slim little fingers are gonna be any match for my knot? You do remember my knot, I know you haven’t had the pleasure but Steve sure has.”

“Fuck you.”

“Look we could stand here debating this all day but this apartment reeks of an Omega in distress and do you want to let him suffer just to appease your ego.”

There was a long heavy silence but Billy’s smug voice was heard again.

“Well?”

“This is only for Steve’s heat afterwards…”

“You can stay if you like Sweetheart, watch Steve beg over and over for my knot, I have no objections.”

Kim stormed back into the room where Steve could only stare at her with wild eyes; did she know what he’d done? Was she angry with him? Disgusted? She sat back down beside him and gently took his hand in hers.

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault…but that bastard is right, I can’t help you, not really… if we’d had time to plan, if this wasn’t your first heat then the toys would have been fine but… I love you, we will get through this but I can’t stay here, not after last time so if you want to phone me when it’s all over, I’ll be here.”

She leaned down and gave him a soft lingering kiss on his forehead then stood and walked out. Steve heard her address Billy once more before she left.

“You better take care of him, plenty of breaks and make sure he stays hydrated.”

“Not my first rodeo.”

The front door slammed leaving Steve to his fate.

“Looks like your plans have changed again, huh Pretty Boy.”

Steve knew that Billy was going to be an insufferable dick about this but he was beyond caring but not begging. He needed him that much was clear and he just wished he wouldn’t drag this out but with Billy, it was hard to figure out exactly what he was going to do.

Billy walked further into the room and took up the place that Kim had previously occupied on the bed and Steve shamelessly moved close to him in the hopes that he’d entice Billy to touch him.

He stroked his hand softly down Steve’s cheek as Steve moaned and moved even closer to him. He felt like he was on fire and needed Billy to hurry up.

“Don’t worry Baby Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you but you have to make amends for the other day first.”

Steve felt his heart sink and he whined low in his throat, why was Billy letting him suffer? Billy leaned in and captured Steve’s lips causing him to cry out and wrap his arms around his neck. He felt his desperation rise as Billy leisurely kissed him before he pulled away from his lips and kissed his way down his jaw towards his ear.

“I need you on your front, Sweetheart.”

Billy then pulled Steve up and around until he was lying on his front before Billy moved down and manhandled him until Steve was on all fours then he stepped back leaving Steve shaking on the bed.

“Ok Baby I need you to reach back and open your hole for me.”

“Wha…why?”

“Well after our chance meeting the other day you made it clear that you didn’t want my knot, so I’m kinda getting mixed signals here, I need you to show me how much you want it.”

Steve wanted to scream in frustration, tell Billy to stop fucking about but he knew he’d only be hurting himself so he shifted his upper body onto his shoulders and reached back with trembling hands to pull himself open. He heard Billy breathing heavily through his nose and he felt himself calm slightly at the knowledge that this was affecting him too. If Billy needed a short moment of some artificial show of dominance Steve could indulge him, he couldn’t help thinking about the dark ages when poor Omegas had to suffer in heat while Alpha’s postured around and fought over them.

He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat as he felt Billy’s fingers skim up the back of his thighs as he felt Billy’s breath on his hole.

“Fuck Princess, just seeing your little hole contract at the thought of me… can’t wait to be inside you again”

As Billy’s tongue started to push its way into him Steve felt his entire body break out in gooseflesh as his heart started to hammer and he was transported back to the previous time he’d been with Billy. Only this time everything was already so intense and he didn’t know how he was going to survive as pleasure flowed through his veins as he firmed his jaw against the frustrated tears he could feel under the surface.

He desperately wanted Billy to go faster but he seemed as though he had all the time in the world as he slowly lapped at Steve, moaning against his skin as Steve suffered. Steve lost track of time when Billy pushing two fingers into him as he bit his way down to Steve’s trembling thighs pulled him back to the present. He moaned loudly when Billy bit down hard on his sensitive skin and then licked over the indents while growling against his skin causing Steve to hang his head and whimper.

“Did you beg her to use toys on you or did you finally realise that only I can satisfy you?” 

Billy slowly pulled his fingers out and then replaced them with three; the stretch felt good but not enough. As Steve clenched down on Billy’s fingers he felt Billy’s teeth bite down harder on his thigh the pain mixing with the pleasure extending it.

“What did she say when you begged for me? I knew you’d become a little knot slut for me… only me, isn’t that right Princess?”

Billy started to finger Steve vigorously as he panted and his body started to lock up, trying to keep them inside.

“Have you been neglecting your little hole Pretty Boy?”

“Unhhh…”

“Feels like it to me, was I the last person to touch you here?”

Steve didn’t want to inflate Billy’s already dangerously large ego but he desperately wanted things to move along, he needed his knot. It was time to swallow his pride to get what he needed.

“Me… only when I thought about you… how good your cock felt…stretching me… so good…”

Billy’s growl reverberated against Steve’s thigh then his hands gripped his hips so hard it hurt as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Steve breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Billy set a brutal pace and Steve felt calm for the first time since his heat had begun, against all odds Billy was finally giving him what he needed. Billy started to lick and bite his way across Steve’s shoulders leaving little stinging points of pleasure across his skin. 

Without warning, Billy groaned and Steve realised belatedly that Billy was coming but keeping his knot back and he felt tears come to his eyes in frustration.

“No, please…please…I…”

“Shhh…”

Billy pulled out and shoved Steve onto his back and quickly lay back on top of him recapturing his lips. Irrational anger flooded through him at feeling the come run down his thighs and Steve wanted to scream at him but within a few seconds he had become distracted by the kiss and realised belatedly that he did feel a small amount of relief. Steve panted into his mouth as he felt Billy push three fingers back inside him causing Billy to chuckle.

“Don’t worry Princess, just taking the edge off.”

“Why are you such a dick?”

Billy sucked air in through his teeth then increased the pressure with his fingers as Steve groaned, as Billy pushed up against the spot within him.

“Is that really what you want to say to me right now?”

“Please, I need it, why can’t you just give it to me?”

“Oh don’t worry, Baby I’m gonna give it to you, you just have to be a little patient.”

Steve wailed as Billy bit down on the flesh of his sensitive chest causing a little counterpoint of pain to the overwhelming pleasure that he was causing with his fingers. Steve felt like he was out of control and becoming greedy for everything that Billy was giving him but like a spoilt child, it just wasn’t enough.

His mind began to wander back to when he’d believed himself to be an Alpha when he was in full asshole mode still friends with the wrong people and just an all-round horrible person. He remembered watching Omega in heat porn that he’d found in his dad’s collection and laughing with Tommy at the horrible overacting but still deep down looking forward to the day when an Omega would beg for him like that. Did Alpha’s understand how painful and demeaning this was? Would Billy ever be able to look outside his own experience and massively inflated ego to understand that this wasn’t currently fun for Steve?

Like he understood how hot it must be to have someone begging for your knot but for Steve this was agony. Yet he also knew that if he’d finally gotten around to reading all the articles that his doctor had given him it still wouldn’t have driven home to him how much this was going to hurt. So he couldn’t fully blame Billy but at this point, he was beyond being able to get his point across in a rational way so he was going to have to put all his dignity to the side to just get relief. Just as Billy licked over his latest bite, Steve swallowed hard and added a little begging lilt to his voice.

“Please… Alpha I need you to stretch me out on your knot”

Billy growled against his skin then came back up to pull Steve into a forceful kiss as he finally replaced his fingers with his cock and Steve wrapped his legs around his waist. Billy fucked Steve hard as he returned to Steve’s neck and Steve internally felt himself relax slightly as he was sure he was going to get what he needed now. Steve moved his head slightly to the right so that Billy had better access to his bonding gland and Billy rewarded him by sucking hard on it. As Steve was flooded with pleasure he gripped Billy’s shoulders so hard that he was sure that he broke the skin.

Billy licked his way back up to Steve’s ear as he finally started to push his knot into Steve, which caused his body to lock up tight and Billy ground it in deeper as Steve wailed and pulled him closer. Billy nibbled on Steve’s ear and whispered hotly against it.

“Do you know how long I wanted you… when I first felt your tight little hole clenching around my cock I knew I should have made a move years ago.”

Steve was struggling to comprehend what Billy was saying through the rushing in his ears and the pleasure clouding his mind. He knew that Billy had always held animosity against him and he’d believed that everything that had transpired between them recently had been an extension of this, had he been wrong this whole time?

“I’ve waited long enough …now you’re mine… right, Princess? Nothing is going to come between us… mine…”

As Steve tried to fight through his shock Billy licked his way back down to his bonding bland before gently scraping his teeth over it. He ran his tongue slowly over the gland as Steve threw his head back and tried to keep even a little control. 

“Tell me you want it, Baby.”

Steve’s skin all tingled as his mind filled with static, his breath freezing in his lungs as he struggled to breathe.

“Wha…”

“My bite.”

Steve became completely overwhelmed by Billy’s knot, his mind went blissfully blank and he felt his entire body seize up as he came. He could feel Billy grinding his knot into him extending the pleasure until it almost became painful and Steve ran his hands down Billy’s back, he didn’t know whether the was asking for more or for Billy to slow down.

Steve could hear an annoying little voice trying to break through his passion clouded mind as Billy continued to suck on his bonding gland causing Steve to gasp. Then very softly he heard ‘…from what you described if that Alpha had knotted you during a heat, I think we’d be having a very different conversation.’ As the weight of the words settled in his mind shock reverberates through his body finally cutting into his pleasure-filled haze.

“Mine… all mine, Pretty Boy.”

The sharpness of Billy’s teeth as they broke through Steve’s skin, pain and pleasure mixing until they became inseparable and Steve lost the fight against unconsciousness.


End file.
